


A Kocoum/Reader-Insert Challenge!!!

by frozenadventures



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/M, Kocoum/Reader-insert Challenge, Kocoum/reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, challenge, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenadventures/pseuds/frozenadventures
Summary: Exactly what the title says.  This is a challenge for a reader-insert fic focusing on Kocoum/reader relationship.





	A Kocoum/Reader-Insert Challenge!!!

I've only seen one Kocoum/Reader fic on the entire site and I thought that just has to change!

So, here's the idea:

Kocoum was gravely injured by Thomas when shot in Grandmother Willow's clearing. Unfamiliar with the white man's technology, everyone assumes that the blood and lack of response means Kocoum has perished. During preparations for his pass over into the spirit world, they discover he is still alive and set about taking care of him.

Several years later, Pocahontas has sailed off to the Old World. Kocoum has never been the same and his warrior ability has greatly diminished. Seen as a noble warrior, he educates the children on hunting and war, telling oral histories and tales of his own prowess.

UP TO YOU:

There are several ways that this could go.

1\. Reader is a stow away that travels to the New World - reader may or may not have been found aboard the ship. If found, reader would have been treated harshly; either abused, put to work, or sexually assaulted. Reader and Kocoum meet and both have reservations. This is a SLOW BURN.

2\. Reader may have been magically transported into the Pocahontas realm:  
a. as a viewer of the first/second film;  
\- in this case, the viewer may have knowledge of things that only Kocoum or other characters would know.

b. as someone who existed in the same universe, but traveled back in time (think Outlander);  
\- in this case, I think it would be fun to go along the Outlander vein. Reader would have been visiting old relics along the East Coast with a friend, relative, or SO and is somehow magicked back through time. Reader must know LITTLE about this area or time other than what could be gleaned from visiting the sites today. In this case, the reader would be of little help with future events.

The relationship itself is completely up to you, but I would like some romance and possibly marriage/kids to come of this. Option 1 is my preference, but I would love to see any or all of the above situations. DO NOT give the reader a name or physical description - that defeats the point of a reader-insert!!


End file.
